Alternate Ending to the Parting Of The Ways
by rosetylerrox
Summary: This contains serious spoilers for the Parting Of The Ways, though i think you could work that out for yourself! Rose regenerates, basically. My first fic, so be nice!


Alternate ending to The Parting of the Ways 

"I think you need a Doctor………" Before he could reach her, she was already turning around to face the TARDIS. The beautiful golden halo that had surrounded her, flowing back towards the centre column, and he caught her as she fell backwards.

"Oh, Rose. What have you done?" The light came back, so for a moment he couldn't see her as he was blinded by the brilliant gold blocking her from view.

When she came back into focus, she was no longer Rose. A stranger stood infront of him, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, that was fun." She stated, as he stared. This girl had green eyes and long dark hair.

"Rose?" he stammered.

"Who else would it be? I'm so glad the headaches gone, but I kinda miss the singing." She sighed, then noticed that the Doctor was looking at her with complete disbelief. "What?"

"I think you need to look in the mirror, er, Rose." He stated, "and I also think we need to see where Jack's got to."

"Yeah, look there's that radio-thing over there. He'd be bound to here us." Rose gestured towards a place in the wall, and the Doctor walked over.

"Hey, Jack!" he called into the speaking grill. "Flyboy! Fancy a lift?"

"If you wouldn't mind," replied a voice behind him. The Doctor looked around, grin firmly in place. "Betcha didn't see that one coming, where's Rose?"

"I'm here," Jack turned around to see a girl who looked completely strange to him, but completely familiar at the same time.

"Rose?" He said cautiously, frowning. She smiled weakly in return.

"Hi, Jack," then he was walking towards her and hugging her.

"Jack, I still need to breathe!" Came a muffled yell, from somewhere close to his armpit.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad that we're all alive."

"So you had to take it out on me?" Rose now had her typical indignant posture back, with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face. This reminded the Doctor (rather painfully too), of Jackie Tyler, the woman who had slapped him and made him the butt of many of Rose's jokes for weeks afterwards. Jack laughed openly, obviously happy to have her back too, and Rose smiled.

"So what now, Doctor?" She asked, obviously thinking that the surprises were over and that they could go back to their normal lives, screaming and running included. However, the Doctor felt differently, he knew that there was a lot of explaining to do, and he had a theory on what had happened to Rose. So he decided to act on instinct.

"Both of you. TARDIS. Now." He ordered. Jack and Rose looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes, Dad," they said simultaneously, and they turned to walk into the 1960s Police Box, but as she was turning around, Rose noticed that the hair flying into her eyes wasn't blonde anymore, it was brown.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed in shock. Turning to him, sheer anger and worry etched across her new features. "Something you forgot to tell me?" Holding up her dark hair as proof of some sort of conspiracy. The Doctor just walked past her and she was forced to storm into the TARDIS after him. He could be so annoying and heartless sometimes, even though it was common knowledge that he had two hearts. Now, he was leaning over the console, murmuring something to it. It wasn't the first time he had talked to the TARDIS, he told her many times that it was actually alive, but she had always found it hard to believe until now.

"She saved me didn't she?" Rose asked the Doctor, who was now staring at her again, he nodded silently. Rose began to cry as wave after wave of memories crashed into her.

_"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence: and I divide them._

_Everything must come to dust: All things. Everything dies. The time war ends."_

_"I can not die! I will not die!" The Emperor Dalek's screams echoed in her head. Making her gasp out loud._

_"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go!" Even now, she could hear the worry and fear in his voice._

_"How can I let go of this? I bring life!" She realised that Jack had been dead, but before she could come to terms with this, she felt herself bring him back to life, along with all the other people on earth. It felt so right, so fulfilling and it was killing her._

_"….You can't control life and death!"_

_"But, I can. The sun and the moon. The day and night, but why do they hurt?"_

_"The powers gonna kill you, and it's my fault!"_

_"I can see everything, all that is, all that was, all that ever could be."_

_"That's what I see! All the time, and doesn't it drive you mad?"_

_"My head."_

_"Come 'ere."_

_"It's killing me"_

_"I think you need a Doctor." Then she was burning, the power leaving her as a song sang in her head, the TARDIS sang to her._

_"All that they took,_

_You have now gained._

_All that you made,_

_Cannot be maimed._

_I have seen,_

_Into the heart of you._

_I know you love him,_

_And he loves you too._

_You kept your promise,_

_You saved them from hate._

_You stopped them,_

_At the brink of Hell's gate._

_Now live Rose Tyler,_

_I won't let you die._

_For you have the strength,_

_And the courage to fly."_

"Rose? Rose! Are you OK?" She woke up to see the Doctor's face staring down at her, his forehead creased in worry.

"I'm fine," she said simply.

"Doctor, how about you just tell us all what happened?" Demanded Jack who was standing behind him.

"It's alright, Doctor. I know what happened." Rose stated.

"You DO?" he exclaimed, wonderingly.

"Yeah, I do. I 'm a Time Lord. Or Lady I should say." She couldn't help grinning at his shocked expression.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled.

"Calm down," she giggled, "it's alright, it's different…. but that's okay."

The Doctor quickly checked her pulse rate, two beats confirmed her statements.

"How…?" He asked, slowly.

"Why don't you ask the TARDIS?" Rose told him, and he did as she asked.

Jack and Rose watched as the Doctor had a psychic conversation with the TARDIS, Rose was still smiling, Jack just looked annoyed as he didn't have any idea what was going on. After a while, the Doctor turned to Rose and smiled.

"Where to then, Rose Tyler?"

"You think you're so impressive."

"I know I am."


End file.
